


We fell in love in October

by Im_not_creative_with_names



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Rain, atmospheric weather, literally just some soft boys being soft, snufmin - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_creative_with_names/pseuds/Im_not_creative_with_names
Summary: “Moomintroll? This is an unexpected surprise.” Snufkin’s voice was one part pleased and several parts tired. Moomintroll laughed softly and bent down to press his snout to the sleepy mumrik's forehead.“Good morning to you too. May I come in?" He asked. Snufkin nodded and moved aside to let him enter.~~~~~~One October morning, Moomintroll wakes up early to visit Snufkin...
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	We fell in love in October

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea for this in early October while walking to the bus stop. I felt like the weather was very Moominvalley-esque and wanted to write a soft, cuddly fic about it. There's absolutely no plot, it's just atmosphere and cuddles.
> 
> The title is from a girl in red song because I felt like it fit the vibes. It's not super relevant since there really isn't much romance in this, but I think it sounds nice.
> 
> This is my first "serious" fic so any feedback is welcome!

Mist lay like a thick blanket over Moominvalley one autumn morning. It had rained the night before and droplets hung heavy on the half-bare trees, occasionally sliding off and landing on the leaf coated ground with a soft _plunk_. Except for the quiet chatter of the river as it flowed over its stony bed, there was no other sound. Moominhouse stood still and silent in the early dawn. The entire valley seemed to be holding its breath.

Presently, a muffled rustling disturbed the morning’s peace. With a quiet click, the window of Moomintroll’s room eased open and its occupant climbed down the rope ladder.

His paws left a trail of small crushed patches of grass as he crept through the garden, breaking into a run as he passed the lilac bushes. The crisp October air stung his face and blew his ears back as he ran with only thought in his mind.

_I have to see Snufkin._

Moomintroll ran past the woodshed, over the bridge and right up to Snufkin’s campsite. He stood in front of the tent for a moment, chest heaving slightly from his rapid pace and drank in the subtle woody scent that permeated the area. After one more deep breath, he gently tapped on the green canvas.

The tent opened at once and Snufkin stuck his head out, hair a mess and eyes slightly fuzzy with sleep. His face was set into a slight pout but cracked into a smile when he saw who it was.

“Moomintroll? This is an unexpected surprise.” Snufkin’s voice was one part pleased and several parts tired. Moomintroll laughed softly and bent down to press his snout to the sleepy mumrik's forehead.

“Good morning to you too. May I come in?" He asked. Snufkin nodded and moved aside to let him enter.

The tent's interior was sparse as always, with Snufkin's hat and rucksack sitting neatly in the corner. Snufkin himself was sitting cross legged on his sleeping bag and rubbing his eyes. He had moved aside to allow Moomintroll to sit next to him, but leaned in close once the troll had settled down.

"Well." he said, gently teasing. “Is there a particular reason you’ve come to visit me so early, or am I just lucky today?” Moomintroll blushed and looked away, suddenly embarrassed. If he was being perfectly honest, he hadn’t considered why it was so important for him to come see Snufkin, it just was.

“Er, well...” He mumbled, face hot. “It’s just... it’s October isn’t it? You’ll be leaving soon, so I want to spend as much time with you as possible- within your boundaries of course!” He added, wanting to make sure Snufkin knew he understood the mumrik's need for space. Snufkin purred and leaned into Moomintroll.

“Well, here I am and here you are so I’d say you’ve succeeded.” He said, half into Moomintroll’s shoulder, voice muffled in his soft white fur. Moomintroll laughed and rested his snout on top of Snufkin’s head, pressing a quick kiss to the mumrik’s fluffy brown hair. They stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying each other’s company without the need to say anything.

A breeze rose and blew a splatter of droplets against the tent’s canvas, startling them out of the comfortable stillness. Snufkin lifted his head from Moomintroll's shoulder and reached over to open the tent flap.

The chilly air whisked a couple of stray leaves in and Snufkin watched as they fluttered down to land by his knees. He picked one up and sniffed it, eyes closing with pleasure at the slight damp and woody scent.

“Hmm.” He sighed, “The world is so beautiful this time of year, it’s very silly of us to be sitting inside like this.” Moomintroll nodded, joining Snufkin at the mouth of the tent. “Yes I suppose, but it is cosy in here.” He said, a little sadly.

“Sometimes, just for a moment, it feels like time has stopped and we’re the only ones in the world. It’s a pleasant feeling, being alone with just you.”

Snufkin hummed in agreement and the two of them sat and watched patterns form and shift in the misty blanket that still lay over the valley. Presently, Moomintroll put his head in Snufkin’s lap, and Snufkin began to absentmindedly pet his snout.

The trees swayed and whispered in the slight breeze, and rain began to fall in a gentle drizzle. It was strong enough to make going out mildly inconvenient, but neither of the two creatures in the little green tent found this to be much of an issue.

If you asked them, neither Moomintroll nor Snufkin could tell you how long they sat there in each other’s arms watching the rain, but eventually, the sun rose and spread its pale golden glow over the valley like honey. The rain stopped and mist spun and twirled in the sudden brightness, slowly beginning to burn away and reveal the morning. Moominvalley began to wake up and the pair separated to go about their days, keeping their quiet morning together close like the echo of a hug.


End file.
